dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 16 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 16 is titled "'Future' Trunks's Past". Summary Trunks was explaining several years before he traveled back to the past, Trunks was in the Kaiohshin World training with the Z Sword in preparation for Babidi's arrival. Both Shin and Kibito complimented Trunks's skills with his swordsmanship. To complete Trunks' training, Shin wanted to test the sword's sharpness by cutting Katchin Steel, but Kibito sensed Babidi's movements so they headed to Earth. Trunks was battling Darbura while an injured Kaiohshin was getting mocked by Babidi. Trunks as a Super Saiyan was wielding the Z Sword while facing off against Darbura, but Darbura spit on the sword, turning it into stone and moments later, burned it. Shin then apologized to Trunks for miscalculating Babidi's ability to possess Darbura and make him his henchman. Babidi stated that both Puipui and Yakon were both pawns in luring Kaiohshin and he also stated it took ten years to gather enough energy to resurrect Majin-Boo. The Kaiohshin then decided to intervene and attack Babidi, but Darbura fired a Kikouha at Kaiohshin. Kibito was shocked and attempted to assist Shin, but Darubra blasted Kibito front and center. Babidi decided to then torture Shin and this lead to Trunks angrily transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Trunks then attacked Darbura fiercely and landed a powerful blow on Darbura when he was protecting Babidi and Darbura hit Babidi, killing him. Darbura then attempted to use him spear, but Shin used his psychic ability against Darbura and this allowed Trunks to finish him with a Burning Attack. Shin was glad that the peace was no longer threatened as he perished. In the distance, Black spectated the battle and after Shin passed away, he stated that it was magnificent that he found a world without the fearsome God of Destruction Beerus. In the present, inside Capsule Corporation, Trunks continued saying that Black arrived a short while after and have killed many. Whis and Beerus speculated that Black could be a god because only a few, the gods and the higher authority should have the knowledge of when the Kaiohshin perish, the God of Destruction also perish. Whis also mentioned that since he was able to appear in a world with the Destruction God dead, along with Goku and his friends, meant that Black was able to manipulate time, but Beerus found it absurd. Beerus questioned Trunks's knowledge of the Destruction God's death and he confirms but it was the first he has heard of the God of Destruction so Goku introduced Trunks to Beerus and Whis, also saying that they were immensely more powerful than they were and this fascinated Trunks. Bulma interrupted the conversation and demanded that Trunks changed clothes. As Trunks was leaving, he asked if his little self could transform into a Super Saiyan and told him to keep his family and friends important to him. He also noticed Mai and Mai asked if she was there in the future and Trunks confirmed. Pilaf and Shu asked if they were in the future but Trunks was uncertain because he never saw them, and this disappointed them both. Bulma told Trunks that they were having dinner at six at a restaurant and then Trunks left the room. Mai was love-struck by bigger Trunks because of his handsomeness and stature but Bulma told Mai she was way too young to be making expressions of the sort. In the Trunks's future, Black attempted to sense Trunks's Ki but he stated that he completely vanished from that world. Black then looked up into the dark sky saying that he eradicated all the Kaiohshin and that led to the deaths of the Destruction God and Trunks vanishing and he questioned if he had no foe but he said that it would be boring. He then landed on the ground and he then pulled a cord from a building and stated that he should known what a Saiyan was capable of and said he had to do a check up as he flew away. In another place, Mai was on the ground getting licked by a black cat. At CC Restaurant in the present, Panchy assumed that Trunks of the present gained a growth spurt but it from Trunks of the future who returned. Trunks found the food delicious and Mai is fantasizing over future Trunks while present Trunks was trying to get her attention. Goku questioned if there were any allies left in the future but Trunks said that Black stated that there were no gods to interfere and he was the last warrior. Beerus felt as if another god had succumbed into evil. In the Kaiohshin World of the Tenth Universe, Kibito was sparring with Zamasu, the former North Kaioh of the Tenth Universe. Kibito was struggling in the match while Zamasu gained the advantage and dogged most of Kibito's attacks. Before Zamasu could finish off Kibito to end their bout, his master Gowasu, concluded the match, and Shin is amazed by his abilities. Gowasu stated that Zamasu was training to become the next Kaiohshin in his place but was bothered by Zamasu's seriousness. After Zamasu and Kibito complimented each others' skills, Zamasu mentioned that he heard they were able to take down Majin-Boo, but Shin stated that they could not do it without the help of Son Goku and his friends even though it was up the God of Destruction, but he was napping. Zamasu wondered who Son Goku was and Shin continued saying that he was a Saiyan from Earth, and Zamasu mocked that a human was able to surpass the gods. Kibito included that there were many others to surpass the gods. shin then stated that no one was able to surpass the God of Destruction and leave it to him. Zamasu disagreed saying that they should eliminate unnecessary life and they should protect the order of their universes. Shin and Kibito then left using Kai-Kai. Gowasu told Zamasu that he had superior power, but he had to work on his inner being. In the temple, Gowasu showed Zamasu the planet Babari through a glass orb and explained their evolution and wondered what Zamasu wanted to do with them. Zamasu suggested to exterminate them, but Gowasu said those dues are for the God of Destruction and the job of the Kaiohshin is to watch over them, stating that he watched over them for over a millennium. Zamasu stated that they will not become enlightened on their own so Gowasu suggested that they use the Time Rings to visit the future to examine the Babarians. Characters in Order of Appearance *Future Trunks *Future Shin *Future Kibito *Future Darbura *Future Babidi *Future Puipui *Future Yakon *Goku-Black Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:Future Trunks Arc Chapters